As the Internet continues to exponentially expand, the role of search engines has dramatically increased. The sheer volume of data has quickly become impossible for a human user to manipulate on his or her own. Thus, the use of search engine technology has become a vital tool in the useful operation of the Internet.
Great strides have been made in optimizing search engines with respect to the quality of results returned in response to a query. Currently existing algorithms allow users to usually identify relevant websites within seconds of submitting a query. However, despite these advances very little advances have been made with respect to analyzing specific or aggregate user behavior and providing easily accessible data to the user directly on the SRP.
Moreover, many existing search operations are performed on general document corpus with back-end processing document filtering. One technique is filtering received results based on profile characteristics of a user. The back-end processing of filtering results does not account for the user's own preference, but rather is dictated by the back-end processing algorithms. Therefore, in addition to advance search result processing, there is a need for personalization of search sources.